With bow and other types hunting, a hunter oftentimes needs to be very accurate with the impact position of a shot. More specifically, as arrows and other projectiles are less lethal than other weaponry, a bow shot oftentimes must strike the target animal in a certain location to ensure a pass through shot that creates enough trauma to ensure death, minimize suffering, and reduce a distance the animal runs before death.